


Unexpected mercy

by Elrin



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrin/pseuds/Elrin
Summary: The police station assault from Richter's viewpoint.
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected mercy

Richter was sitting in his cell, thinking about how the hell he ended up there. Clearly, someone had lured him into a trap when he killed that guy and his girlfriend. How else would the police have known where and when to find him? But why? It just didn’t make any sense.

He was worried about his mom more than ever, knowing that he would be locked up for a long time - if not for the rest of his life - not being able to tend her in her sickness. He leaned his back against the wall, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh.

That was when he suddenly heard gunshots from below. A lot. He absolutely had no idea what was going on - they were at a police station, where at least 50 policemen stationed. Who would attack a place like this? He was confused, and the shots and screams became louder and louder. Perhaps he had post-traumatic stress disorder, or some shit like that, and was just imagining things.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely registered when the last two shots were fired right in front of his cell. The door opened, and a man stepped inside. And not just anyone.

“You gotta be shitting me! Why are you…?” Richter yelled, panic evident in his voice. Never in his whole life had he felt so scared.

It was the fair-haired guy whom he had killed in his own home a week ago, he instantly recognized his face. But it was impossible, he had killed this man! How could this happen? He shot him right in the head, he couldn’t have possibly survived that. Yet, he did. 

He was a real tough guy, who now was after him, eager to get revenge. The man was holding a bloodied baseball bat in his hands. Richter knew his time was up, and all he could hope for was a quick death. It was already clear to him that the man was a complete psychopath. No sane person had the guts and expertise to assault a damn police station, which literally crawled with cops. And win the fight, at that.

Richter quickly stood up, trying to keep the distance between him and the guy. Perhaps he could outrun him, if he was smart enough to somehow get past him...

“Look man…” Richter said. “I’m sorry about your girl. It wasn’t anything personal,” he explained himself, while sweat started dripping from his face, and he had knots in his stomach. He instinctively raised his hands in defense while he spoke.

The guy didn’t answer, just glared at him with those demonic eyes of his. He had the coldest and craziest eyes Richter had ever seen. It was almost like he wasn’t human, but an animal instead. A fearless predator, hungry for blood and revenge. Killing her girlfriend only infuriated him more, and he had every right to be furious, Richter didn't deny that.

“I know you made it all the way here, but…I think you’re in for a disappointment,” Richter continued, while looking for a way to escape. “I don’t really have any answers for you.”

Just as he began to move to dodge him and run for it, the guy lunged forward, and hit him with the bat on his left shoulder. Then the side of his head, but not with full force. Richter was badly hurt, and he probably broke his arm. He fell on the ground: the last thing he wanted. The man also punched him in the face, and kicked him in the stomach. The psycho didn’t aim for the killing blow, he just wanted to incapacitate him to prevent him from escaping. 

Richter knew he didn’t have a chance to survive this encounter, not after what he had done. The guy didn’t have a reason to leave him alive, he just wanted to prolong his suffering. But Richter wanted to try reasoning with him anyway, for his mother's sake.

“Damn, that hurt,” he coughed. “You know, we might not be that different, you and I. Have you also been getting those weird phonecalls? I wish I had something to tell you…but I don’t. The police might know more about this mess than I do. They should have a file on the case here somewhere.”

He clutched his side, being in a lot of pain, and spat out some blood. “I’d ask you to spare my life, but…You look like you’ve made up your mind.”

The man threw the baseball bat aside, and pinned Richter down. He grabbed his neck, and began to strangle him. Richter weakly grabbed the hands of his attacker, desperately trying to stop him.

“Please…” he groaned. “They forced me...to kill…”

Only moments before Richter losing consciousness, the man unexpectedly stopped, and released him. So he changed his mind. He probably realized they were in the same boat, and were both manipulated by the stranger on the phone. He could have been in Richter’s shoes as well.

Richter slowly, and painfully managed to lean on his side.

“Thank…you,” he coughed.

“Fuck you,” the man simply said while picking his weapon up, then walking away.

He must have gone to find those files, and Richter knew that this was his chance to escape with his life. Strange how things can change like that, within mere minutes.


End file.
